Apertura
by Queen Misazaki
Summary: A great war wipes out most of humanity, but the bad guys are still present? How can this be! But not only that, they've discovered something that's likely to change the remaining world. (Post-Apocalyptic AU. Ripshipping, Trustshipping, Psychoshipping, slight tendershipping and deathshipping, mentions of polarshipping, puzzleshipping, and ruseshipping.) Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

It's early but here it is. Enjoy~

* * *

It had been a year since she'd lost her brother. The war had wiped out everything and there and everyone was left for dead. Those who survived the blast were seldom seen unharmed or healthy. She herself had lost three fingers on her right hand and gone blind in one eye. The world was a state of chaos, homes destroyed, an apocalypse in their backyard. There was so little she could do now. She remembered seeing her brothers' burn, poor Malik had screamed in agony as the flames consumed his being, she didn't even get to see Rishid… she assumed him dead now. It was pointless to hope for family in this dystopia. She adjusted the tattered, brown ruck sack on her back and pulled at the clothes that had torn over time, pulling up the white bra strap that contrasted her tan skin on her bare shoulder while her shirt hung off the other, a pale blue with singed ends hung just below her belly button, leaving only an inch of skin before her shorts met at her waist, dark green, her raven hair fell elegantly down her back. She walked along the empty roads littered with abandoned cars, some smelled of rot from the bodies inside now crawling with bugs. There was little colour for miles other than the beige, dusty terrain that now made of most of the planet. The war destroyed far too much for green to live. The days were hot and the nights were freezing, the world was a desert now.

The bridge she now walked on used to be a major hub of transportation in the city, the blue waters busy, too, with fishing boats and yachts of the rich people who lived on the North side of the bridge. The water's now had turned green from sewage, boats half sunk or washed up on shore in bits, a body or two being eaten away at by small rodents.

Step after step along the crumbling bridge, there was no sound but the wind, and the musty smell of death to occupy her senses. Watching her step took up most of her focus, so the rot was a huge distraction. One misstep and she was going to plummet into the toxic waters below. Making it across was the easy part, finding shelter and food was the difficult part, and since the conditions on the south side of the bridge was no longer livable, the north side would have to do. Surely there were people there who had been able to afford protection from the destruction, perhaps even food and clean water, but upon reaching the other side of the bridge… it was empty. Barren. Fancy cars abandoned in traffic and houses in shambles, while they looked better kept, it was clear they were the first houses ransacked by panicking crowds and malicious gangs that sought their own riches in a world slowly decaying.

She searched the cars for any usable supplies, swearing under her breath when she found nothing but a few bags of chips and some curdled milk. Great… she kicked a dead rat out of her way and continued on, surely there was one house here that had remained untouched. One house had the door completely ripped off, so she went in to check that one out, cautious when the floorboards creaked under her sneaker-clad feet. For the most part the house was totaled on the inside, holes in the roof and wall let light in on the stained wooden floors. She walked through, searching for the kitchen when the floor gave out under her and she scrambled to cling to the splintering wood, the basement too far below her to just fall. She swore under her breath, she'd fall eventually and whatever injury she sustained would hold her back.

A hand grabbed her wrist, another reaching down for her other hand. She met the stranger, and he pulled her up out of the hole, her pants catching on the broken wood and tearing. She looked around quickly until she came face to face with honey coloured eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, grabbing her hand that was now cut up and proceeding to pull the splinters from it.

"Ow… yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks." She responded.

"You're lucky I was looking through this place, wouldn't have heard you fall." He laughed a bit. "I'm Joey, it's nice t' meecha." He grinned, it was that kind of grin that was infectious and you found yourself smiling along.

"Ishizu," she replied. "Didn't realize anyone was still alive."

"Oh hell yeah, whole group of us back at base, y'musta been alone for a while bud." He wrapped her hand up then pulled her up so she was standing with him. "Been months since The Last happened."

The Last was what people had been praying for before the war had ended, the final bomb, the end of the war. The only difference was that The Last was supposed to mark peace in the world, but the world was far from at peace… in her opinion anyway.

"Yes, I had believed I was the only person alive. The south end is a wasteland."

"It is? Damn… I was gonna scope it out for food next week."

"Unless you're willing to eat dead rat or rotted corpse, there's no food or clean water."

"The other's'll be unhappy to hear that, 'specially Kaiba, he doesn't want to have to pack up all the shit we got and move, don't blame him, he teched out the whole base.:

"Kaiba? You mean like-"

"-The CEO? Yeah. That's him. Him and his little brother."

"I thought all the important people had been targeted first."

Joey laughed. "Pretty sure he just willed the bullets and bombs not to hit him, guy's an asshole, smart sure, but an asshole, not even a bullet wants him."

"That's rude."

"Not like he cares, the only opinion that matters to him is his own, though I have my doubts since he seems to get angry when I insult him, his own damn fault for actin' so superior… ah, it doesn't matter, you can see for yourself."

"Huh?" She was confused, what'd he mean by that?

"Yeah, you're comin' back with me aren'tcha?" He asked.

Ishizu blinked. "Okay, sure, it would be a better move than continuing on my own."

"That's the spirit, everyone'll love to meetcha." He grinned. "It's not too far from here but we better get moving in case a sandstorm blows through."

She nodded, following him out. Through small spaces, down ladders, through a field and toward a small shack. There was a group of people in that small place? She was surprised, Joey must've noticed because he let out a slight laugh. Inside the shack was a hatch door, down the hatch and through a hall, the hidden base was full of technology built from makeshift parts.

"Hey! Joey's back!" A short boy called out.

"And looks like he brought a guest." A blonde woman joined in the conversation.

In a swarm, all the people who'd been lounging on old furniture and tables came toward her. She never thought she'd get claustrophobic but if anything would do it, it would be this, she backed up slightly but they just filled the gap.

"Hey now guys, I know it's a shiny new toy but backup, I think you're freaking her out." Joey laughed. "This is Ishizu, found her out in one of the houses."

"We don't have room for more, Wheeler." Kaiba snapped, there was no introduction needed, anyone who didn't live under a rock knew who he was.

"What? You gonna make me get rid of her?" Joey snapped back.

Ishizu felt awkward, she wouldn't have come if she wouldn't have been welcomed. She shuffled a bit, keeping her mouth shut, Joey was right, he was rude. The two argued back and forth, and the other people in the room looked either angry or indifferent, they must fight a lot, a boy with white hair gave her an apologetic look and gestured with his head off to the side. She was all too eager to leave the room, so she followed him.

"I'm sorry about that… they can get kinda heated over a topic, doesn't help that they don't know when to quit." He said nervously. "I'm Ryou, it's very nice to meet you."

She smiled sheepishly, grateful for being removed from the situation. "Thank you, Ryou, it's nice to meet you too."

"Haven't I seen you before? You look familiar… aah…" He frowned slightly.

"I don't believe so…" She replied.

"It's just… I dunno, maybe you look like someone I knew."

"It's possible, I don't know if that's the case but-"

"-Ishizu?!"

She froze. She knew that voice, her eyes grew wide, and she spun around, looking him in the eye and scrambling for words. It wasn't possible… she thought he was…

Her voice was feeble."Rishid?"

* * *

And I'll leave it there, so review please and I'll continue if you guys like it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Rishid?" He was alive? But... she thought he was dead, the smoke and fire filled her nostrils just thinking about it. Sure she hadn't seen him die, but he wasn't nearby, nowhere to be found while she searched for help for her brother, his legs and shirt alight with fire.

The room was quiet while the two had their surprising reunion. Even Joey was at a loss for words, and he'd done nothing but talk the whole way there. It was so silent you could hear the wing beats of a fly.

"Sister... you're alive?" Rishid spoke, filling the empty room with looks of shock. "We thought you were crushed in the house when it collapsed..."

She laughed, a small, sad smile forming over her lips. "No... but no one came for me... so I thought... I'm glad you're okay..."

"Malik'll be glad to see you."

That one sent her mind reeling. "What? Malik died... I saw..."

"Not dead. Just... no longer mobile. Here... I'll show you." Rishid gestured for her to follow him, which she did eagerly, keeping pace with the taller man. They passed doors and screens and finally came to an open room, curtains were up, holey and sewn crudely together where rips had occurred, at the very end of this makeshift hospital ward was her brother, Malik, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. He was alive, she had been so sure of his death.

Slowly, she made her way over and pulled back what little of the curtain covered him from view. He was sleeping, but the rattling of the curtain woke him, he'd always been a light sleeper. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, then glanced up at Rishid when he walked up behind her.

"I must be seeing things... Ishizu?" Malik blinked, the shocked look on his face bringing a giggle to her lips.

"It's good to see you, Malik." She smiled. "I'm glad to see you well."

He snorted. "I'm not well... it's hilarious you think that." It seemed then the realization fully sunk in. "Ishizu... I can't believe it, we both were so sure you'd died. The soldiers said that you weren't saveable, that the house collapsing surely crushed you. They took us out of the city to a camp where our wounds could be tended to but..." He shook his head. "No matter, I'm just glad to see you're alive!"

"What about Father? Is he alive?" The tone in her voice showed slight hope, Malik's scowl wiped any smile she'd previously held clean off her face.

"Why would anyone want that man alive? No. Not that we know of, thank god for that." He hissed. The youngest Ishtar had an angry detestation for their father, and with good reason, the daily beatings were forever etched into his mind, Rishid's as well. The scars and lashes would burn red against tan skin, but Ishizu received none of their Father's resentment at all. Quite the contrary, said girl got no attention from her Father, and craved it so. Malik never understood why but not once did he undermine her desire before today. It was obvious the mere mention of the man was like rubbing salt in an open wound.

"I see..." She felt a twinge of regret for asking, but disappointment for finding no answers. Quickly she changed her state of mind and made the choice to carry a happy attitude. "Well I'm glad the two of you are alright. I thought you'd burned to a crisp and I never saw Rishid."

Malik winced at 'burned'. "I didn't exactly escape unscathed, Sister..." She must have given him a look of confusion, because he gave a pained sigh and pulled back the covers of the bed.

Mid-thigh and down... he was missing his legs, scarring around the stumped ends where they were once connected, barely visible by the blue shorts he wore. She was speechless, he could never walk again, and with the loss of his legs was obviously the loss of freedom he'd wanted all the while living with their Father. She felt sorry for him, and wished there was something she could do. the best she could offer was her own injury.

"... If it helps any... I lost sight in one of my eyes." She pointed to the blue eye that had paled to a periwinkle. "I'm so sorry Brother, I tried to get help..."

"I'm aware. It's not like you knew the house would fall. And Father was your best bet for getting help, I'm sure he died in the collapse as well." Malik replied. "I'm sorry you've lost vision, Ishizu, must be difficult for you to read now."

She laughed tiredly. "I hardly do any reading anymore, Malik, too busy trying to survive."

"That's right... Oh! How did you get here anyway?" Malik asked.

"I believe Joseph found her." Rishid input, surprising the two younger Ishtar's with his deep voice. He'd kept quiet the whole time, he usually did.

"That's right, didn't expect to find anyone out here, he said the food supply was running low." She recalled.

Malik let out a groan. "That means we'll be moving again soon..."

"Is that bad?" Ishizu asked, her head tilted slightly. Malik shot her a glare that had her stepping back. Was it something she'd said?

"Kaiba treats him like cargo." Rishid whispered lightly. "Because he can't move on his own."

As if on cue, the CEO entered the room, little brother in tow. He ignored the visitors and went about checking the machinery around the room, making sure everything was functioning properly. It was eerily quiet, awkward and stiff as it was, the smallest Kaiba brother wandered over.

"Everyone's packing up, you'll have to go help if you want to stay." Mokuba informed, looking at Ishizu.

She gave a nod and followed the smaller boy out while Rishid stayed behind with Malik.

The screens that had once littered the walls were half taken down, tattered furniture being removed from the premises. Mokuba had left her side, probably to return to his brother. Ryou made his way over with a small smile. "You'll be working with Yami and Yuugi, getting the food supply packed up." He gestured behind him to the two near identical boys with the odd hair, even though she wasn't particularly nervous to speak to them, Ryou still accompanied her over, and explained she'd be helping.

"It's good to meet you, Ishizu." The smaller one, Yuugi said. "We're near done, we just have to get the non-perishable items packed into those boxes. Yami's already working on the perishable items, so it's just you and me for now." He smiled, the kind of brilliant smile that made you smile in return.

"Alright," She pushed raven hair behind her ear. "Let's get started then."

The two made light chit chat as they worked. She'd learned that the two boys were brothers, part of a triplet set, but he wouldn't talk about their missing brother. In fact... Ryou seemed to be part of it, missing an older brother just as Yami and Yuugi were. It was certainly strange. Malik had to be wheeled out, Rishid pushing him as he glared bitterly ahead of him.

After she'd helped out there, she was introduced to the rest of the group. Anzu, Mai, Otogi, Honda, and Shizuka. Apparently there were two other girls, but one had passed and the other, her older sister, had left the group to look for their older sibling who had disappeared as the other's did... The only one left was the oldest sister's daughter, Luna, who was out and had been out for a long time trying to find a path towards a better place. She was due back today but hadn't shown up. Mai had made it very clear to her that Luna did not speak, ever.

"I thought you said the little witch would be back by now, Yuugi." Kaiba hissed, looking less than pleased that they'd stopped at the city's edge.

"We can't just leave her behind, Kaiba, she's part of the group too." Yuugi's defense seemed a little less confident than the look on his face was hoping for and Yami gave him a light smile for support.

"It's not like she even does anything, we'll be fine without her."

"It's not right to just leave her behind!" Yami joined in the argument.

"I dunno, Yami, Kaiba has a point. We're risking ourselves waiting for her, we might as well move on." Mai gave her two cents.

"C'mon Mai, that's hardly fair, you wouldn't want us to leave you!" Anzu piped up.

Soon the whole group was in a huge argument over the presence of one girl and Ishizu just stood back, bewildered. Never once had she seen such a debate unfold before her. The issue ran through her mind as well, she knew it'd be difficult to survive by yourself but it wasn't impossible.

"I believe I have a solution." Ishizu tried, but the yelling was over her voice and she silenced herself.

Flying above was a redheaded girl, she saw and heard the group from miles away and landed next to Ryou, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh! Luna!" He smiled. "There you are. We were just wondering about you." His attention turned to the mob. "Guys? Hey um guys?!"

"Shut up!" Joey roared over the arguing. "You guys have been going at it for so long you didn't realize she already came back. Can't even hear myself think let alone Ryou's voice."

"Did you find a way to go?" Otogi asked, Luna nodded and took back to the sky.

The group followed through the rubble and bodies of the dead.

* * *

It's a sucky chapter but I had to write it at school and it wasn't going anywhere really. Mainly introductions. Next chapter will be better and more relevant.

-Queen-


End file.
